


Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [31]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a vigilante, and you've run into Daredevil a couple times. You decide to be his secret santa and it leads to a kiss under the mistletoe.</p><p>Matt meets you again on New Year's to cash in on another kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve

You've been fighting crime as long as Daredevil. Probably longer since you witnessed his rise to fame. You're just better at staying under the radar. Which is a good thing with all the murmurs you're hearing about superhero registration. Not to mention that what you're doing is more than a little illegal. Not so local celebrity or not, he's doing good out there. You've bumped into him a couple times. Once before the media picked up on his activities, and once more recently. He seems nice enough, if a bit elusive. He gets the job done though. You started a secret Santa type thing, leaving him little presents around spots you've seen him. After all, you know better than anyone that this life can be lonely. You'll admit, it's difficult to shop for a vigilante you've only seen twice, so your presents end up being practical. First aid supplies, gloves, energy bars. You throw a couple holiday themed sugar cookies just to be extra cheesy. You have no idea if he's getting these little packages, but you figure the other option is some poor kid finding them, and that's not a bad thing either.

It's around 9 on Christmas eve when you see him again. You both drop from a fire escape across from each other to interrupt a couple muggers. They're fairly easy to scare off, so you turn your attention to the victim.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Yeah." He eyes the two of you before he addresses Daredevil. "So, what? Did you think it would be fun holiday plans to bring your girlfriend crime fighting with you tonight?"

"I have no idea who she is." He states.

"I'm just better at avoiding the press." You add.

The man nods and scurrys off to whatever party he was heading to.

"You make it sound like I'm trying to avoid the press."

"I should've known. Someone doesn't make a suit with devil horns unless they want attention."

He shakes his head. "That's not why I do this. I was already getting attention, I took it as an opportunity to make a statement."

"And what statement is that? You can't possibly be referring to fashion."

That last part earns you a grin, but it's gone almost as soon as it appeared. "To tread in the path of the righteous."

You nod. "Fair enough." You look him over when he doesn't go anywhere. "So no holiday plans for you?"

He shakes his head. "Not until midnight mass."

"Would you like some? We make a good team. Maybe we could beat on a few muggers before then."

He chuckles. "Sure, but why don't we take the rest of the night off? It is Christmas."

"Okay, do you have something in mind?"

"Come to the roof with me?"

You nod and follow him as he jumps up the fire escape with far more finesse than is necessary. You would think he's showing off, but then you remember that this is the guy who has fucking horns on his costume. He probably does that all the time.

He sits on the ledge and leans forward, elbows on his knees, as he waits for you to join him. Once you do, you sit in silence for a minute before he speaks up. "You know, the holidays are crazy. Supermarkets are more crowded, there's at least a 45 minute wait anywhere you go to eat. But this one night almost makes it worth it. I don't have family to spend it with, but my friends do, so I'm usually alone. Hence why I'm out beating on criminals tonight. I'm sure you're aware of the shit storm of crimes that happens around the holidays, but this one night is always so peaceful. Even criminals have family and friends, office parties to attend."

"Makes you wonder what you're doing wrong." You say the unspoken truth between you two.

He nods and stares out at the city lights. Though you're not sure how, since the eye holes don't even look like holes. "At least we're not alone tonight though."

You smile. "This part's definitely a surprise."

"Speaking of surprises, was that you dropping off those presents?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Well the first two spots you put them were where we ran into each other. And come on, who else is leaving presents for Daredevil?"

You shrug. "I never have been good at secret Santa."

He chuckles before there's another long silence.

"It's a little hard to make conversation when you're trying respect a secret identity." You state.

"Still, it's nice to have some company for once." He adds.

"It is." You try to think of something you can say. "So uh, I have this friend who owns a diner. She knows about me and what I do, so she lets me come in after hours. If I have a minute, I'll swing by and she'll make me something before I head out to kick some more ass."

He chuckles. "I take it she appreciates what you do."

"She does." You pause. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind whipping something up for us, if you're hungry."

"I uh, I don't bring my wallet with me when I fight crime." If you didn't know better, you'd think the look that crosses his face is one of embarrassment. It doesn't help that you can only see his mouth.

"Well, lucky for you, I do. Not that she's ever charged me, but I still offer."

"I can't accept that."

"Are you one of those old fashioned guys? Can't let a woman pay for a meal?" Maybe that jab was this side of childish, but you don't care. You can tell; Daredevil is definitely the type of guy who's easily goaded into things.

He grins. "You know what? Maybe I will take you up on that offer."

You nod. "Good. Let's hope she's in." You hop buildings together, not wanting to draw attention walking down the streets. "I should warn you, she's a big fan of yours."

"Well as long as she's not the 'catch me before I kill again' type of fan." He hopes you don't take offense to his joke.

"Yeah, no. She's fan type two."

"And what's that?"

"Don't you remember?"

He turns to you puzzled.

"You weren't quoting Sherlock just then?"

"No, I don't watch much TV."

"Oh. In the show he says there's two types of fans. The 'catch me before I kill again', type one, and type two: 'my bedroom's just a taxi ride away.' I can't help but agree with that in our line of work."

"Really?" He tilts his head to the side.

"Yeah."

"You don't think anyone just appreciates that we're making the neighborhood a better place?"

You shrug before telling him the back entrance is right here after you jump down some fire escapes. "Maybe some. Parents, people who have seen us in action. But for the most part, people don't like us. I mean, it's human nature. They're scared of the unknown. Tale as old as time."

"Do you think that makes it okay?" He asks in a quiet voice as you knock on the door.

"No, but I don't see what we can do except let things run their course. People always come around eventually."

"That doesn't end prejudice though."

"I know. But it's a step in the right direction." You knock again.

This time your friend opens the door. "And what do you think you're doing working on Christmas?" She asks.

"Saving an ingrate from getting mugged, teaming up with Daredevil. The usual. And I could ask you the same thing."

Her eyes widen. "Wait, Daredevil? Are you serious? You know not to tease me about this stuff."

You smile. "Well I brought him along, I hope you don't mind." You turn to where he's leaning against the wall, listening to the encounter. "Stop lurking in the shadows and get over here."

He grins as he steps into the light and hears your friend's heart thrumming in her chest.

"Oh my god, it's you."

He offers a hand for her to shake which she gladly takes. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too." Your friend lets out a nervous laugh. "Uh, come in, sit." She moves out of the way.

You and Daredevil sit and split a plate of chocolate chip pancakes before your friend ducks out. As you eat, you chat then end up sitting for a couple hours together, Daredevil never taking his mask off.

"Do you have the time?" Ha asks.

"Uh, 11:30." You respond.

"Oh, I should go. I need to get home to change before mass."

"Okay." You do a terrible job keeping the disappointment out of your voice. "Maybe I'll see you around."

He gives you a smile. "I hope so. You're doing a good thing."

"Thanks. You too." You pause. "Well we should go out the back. I think everything else is locked up."

He nods and follows you to the door. "Was that mistletoe there when we walked in?" He knows full well it wasn't.

"Ugh, of course she'd do this. She's always trying to hook me up with someone."

"Do you ever take her up on it?" He grins.

"Sometimes. Only when they're not wearing masks."

His grin doesn't leave his face, but it softens as he slides the cowl off his head. It reveals beautiful brown eyes and soft features that go perfectly with his soft lips. He takes a step forward, letting his hands rest on your waist.

You smile. "What? You wanna kiss me but you can't even look me in the eye?" You tease.

"I guess you wouldn't believe me if I told you I'm blind." He still stares at your chin.

You're speechless. "I-I-" you sigh. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Well I'm not going to demand your life story, as interesting as it must be. I mean, it's New York. Of course the vigilante running around in a devil costume is blind."

He laughs. "So, do you still want that kiss?"

You smile before pulling him down so your lips meet. It's a sweet, chaste, kiss but it has him chasing after your lips when you go to part all the same.

"That was nice." You state.

He chuckles. "Maybe we can meet up again on New Year's then."

"I just might have to take you up on that offer."

"Well, take care of yourself until then. If you need help with anything, I'll be there."

"I appreciate it. Enjoy mass; I guess I'll see you soon."

He nods and pulls you in for one more kiss. "I'm sorry, that was just too good to pass up before I left."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Go on, don't be late."

With that he sprints up the side of a building and to a fire escape before disappearing.


	2. New Year's Eve

Daredevil hadn’t reappeared since Christmas Eve, and you've started to wonder if he even wants to meet up anymore. Either way, you decided to head to the roof where you sat together on Christmas Eve. If nothing else, you can look at the stars while you wait for the fireworks to go off in the distance. You almost fall off the roof when Daredevil touches your shoulder.

“Oh my God, I didn’t hear you come up.”

“Well, I am one of the closest things you’ll find to a ninja.”

When you turn around he’s in an all black outfit instead of his red crime fighting suit. A skin tight black outfit.

“New outfit?” You grin.

“Old. The one I used before I was Daredevil. I figured I won’t be needing the extra padding tonight, and I can hop buildings in this better than I can in my work suit.”

“Your work suit. I knew you’d give me clues about yourself if I listened for it.”

“Oh yeah, me and the thousands of other New Yorkers who go to work in a suit.”

“You’re a Catholic blind man who wears a suit to work. I bet I could figure it out.”

“I believe that. Why don’t you even the field then?”

“You know who my best friend is. I’d say we’re pretty even.”

“Fine. You’ve out lawyered the la-” He stops himself but it’s too late.

“Lawyer? You’re a lawyer?”

He just grimaces.

“Hey, I’m not going to tell anyone. I get it.” You decide not to comment on how bad he is at keeping his identity a secret. “So; no New Year’s office party for you?” You try to move the conversation along, determined not to let it dissolve into awkward silence.

“No. My coworkers tried, but I told them that I'm tired.”

“You lied to your friends to come hang out with A girl you don't even know?”

“Well I had to come claim my kiss.” He grins. “Anyway. It wasn’t a lie, it just wasn’t the whole truth.”

You shake your head. “That should be a bad sign.”

He shrugs. “I don’t think they’d mind if they knew what I was doing. Ever since they found out about my second job they’ve been on me to get a social life outside of work. Not that they have one.”

“Your whole office knows who you are?”

“There’s only two other employees at the moment. Between you and I, I think they just want to get rid of me so they can get together.”

“They sound great, when do I meet them?”

Your sarcasm isn’t lost on him. “They’re not so bad. They’re the closest thing I have to family anymore.”

“Well it’s good you have them.” The next few moments of silence give you time to mull everything over. His blindness, his lack of family, the city he’s sworn to protect. “Wait, you’re not Jack murdock’s kid, are you?”

He freezes. “You know, there are other blind people with no family in this city.” He pauses and mutters a "maybe".

“But you’re not one of them are you?”

He lets out a defeated sigh. “No. Either you’re too good at figuring me out, or I’m just shitty at this whole 'secret identity' thing.”

“I'm sure it's a little of both. I try to make it my job to figure people out.”

He nods. 

“So, how’d you know I’d be up here?” You ask.

“Shot in the dark. No pun intended.”

You chuckle. “I’m glad you came.”

“Me too.”

“So how do you do this, being blind?”

“There are other ways to see.”

You nod. “That’s fair. Excellent job at answering the question without actually answering the question.”

He chuckles. “Sorry; habit. Answers like that are second nature when you have a secret identity. Well, when your identity's a secret to most people anyway.”

You chuckle.

“To answer your question- for real this time- the short answer is that the rest of my senses are heightened. Since you know about my father, I assume you know about the accident that blinded me.”

“Just what the papers said.”

“My heightened senses are from the chemicals that spilled from the truck that hit me."

You nod. “So your other senses compensate.”

“At least, yeah.”

“So, could you by any chance, use your super senses to locate a liquor store? We could buy some cheap champagne.”

He chuckles. “Corner store; two blocks over.”

“Are you serious?”

He nods.

“I was kidding, but hell, we might as well take advantage of that.” You go to get up, but he’s on his feet, protesting first.

“I got it, I’ll be right back.”

“What happened to not carrying your wallet?”

“After the other night, I was sure to bring some cash.”

“I told you my friend wouldn’t charge us.”

“But you still left her a 20.”

You stare at him in shock.

“Super senses. I thought we just went over this.” He grins before hopping down a fire escape and making his way down the sidewalk.

-0-

When he comes back he sits closer to you than before and sets the bottle down between the two of you.

“What time is it?” He leans closer and asks.

You look down at your watch. “Oh wow. We only have a few minutes.”

“What do you usually do for new year’s?” He asks.

“Nothing. Sometimes I’ll watch the countdown, but I treat it like any other night. I find it’s a night when a lot of people get pressured into sex, or taken advantage of, so I’m usually pretty busy. What about you?”

“I go out to help when I can, but I’m usually trying to get away from the city. With my senses the way they are, all the noise gets to me more than usual.” He swallows. "I'm no use to anyone panicking like I haven't had a handle on this for 20 years.

“I’m glad I picked this rooftop then. Is it better for you? It’s on the outskirts of town and this neighborhood seems pretty quiet.”

He smiles. “Yeah, I’m good.”

You nod and check your watch again. “One minute.”

He listens to the TV in the apartment below, as Ryan Seacrest narrates the ball drop. Other than that, there’s silence between the two of you until the real countdown begins. Matt shifts to get closer to your face as he counts down from five in a soft tone.

“...3,2,1” You join in before pulling him in for a kiss. It starts out like the one on Christmas; reserved, sweet. Soon though, Matt is sweeping his tongue over your bottom lip, waiting for you to open up to him. Which you do. With pleasure. You spend about another minute like that before you both pull back.

“I know it’s more of a Christmas/New Year’s thing, but I think we should make this a tradition every holiday.”

You smirk and raise your eyebrows. “A tradition? Are you planning to start dating me for real now?”

“I don’t hate the idea.” He shrugs as he opens the champagne and takes a sip before handing it to you.

“Does that mean I get your number?”

“Only if I get your name.”

“Square deal.” You introduce yourself with an outstretched hand.

He laughs as he takes your hand. “Matt Murdock. But you already knew that.”

“So, do you want to tell me your number now?”

“Uh, yeah.” He gives you the information as you unlock your phone. “I do text, but most people find it easier just to call me.”

“Great.” You smile and wrap your arms around one of his as you watch the fireworks in the distance. “I love fireworks. They remind me of fairs, and Disney World when I was younger. The feeling of the explosion vibrating in your chest; the beautiful potential for destruction.”

He smiles and rests his head on yours where it’s fallen to his shoulder. He never thought he’d appreciate fireworks since his accident, but hearing you talk about them makes him glad they exist. He slides his hand into yours, letting himself relax and forget about his life for the moment.

“This is the best decision I’ve made in a long time.” He comments after a while.

“I second that.” You tell him as you pass the champagne.


End file.
